Lover, Honor, Obey, and Family
by WriterGirl9
Summary: Caroline Forbes is about to learn the true meaning of family, and not the fairytale that she grew up believing. The "family" that was the family business.When her life is turned up side down she is thrust into a world that she always feared. The life of provledge had a price and Caroline was about to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Caroline couldn't keep their hands off each other once they got into the limo, their display became so steamy that the driver had to put the partition up. By the time they had made it to Klaus' place Caroline had managed to remove Klaus' bow tie, waist coat, and jacket. Caroline's once perfectly styled hair was now a mess, and the couple had to take a moment to compose themselves before getting out.

Caroline was not surprise to find that Klaus lives in one of the most expensive buildings in the city. She was surprise to find that he lived in the penthouse. Unfortunately the couple had to refrain from touching each other the long elevator up to Klaus' place.

"So I should probably give you the grand tour." Klaus took Caroline by the hand and began to lead her around his place. "This is the living room." The room was exactly as one would expect it. It had two black leather couches, two mahgoney end tables, and a matching entertainment center. Next was the dinning room. "I barely use this room. Actually I've never used this room." The room had a very impressive looking table accompanied by a closet filled with expensive looking china. The table had a lace runner straight down the middle with five candles evenly spaced apart. Attached to the dinning room was the kitchen with the top of the line appliances.

The next room really caught Caroline's attention it was the game room. The room had four leather reclining chairs, a TV that encompassed the whole wall, and every game system imaginable. "Boys and their toys." Caroline commented to herself rolling her eyes giggling.

Klaus then showed her the bathroom, and two guest rooms. The last stop on their tour was Klaus' bedroom. "And this is my room." The room was exactly how Caroline pictured it. The biggest piece of furniture in the room was the bed. The bed was a four poster, king size and adorned with navy blue silk sheets. There were two night stands on either side, and a chest at the foot of it. Klaus had a TV on the wall directly across from the bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. There was also a private connecting bathroom and large walk-in closet.

Caroline took her time walking into the room taking in everything that she was seeing."Your view is amazing." Caroline stated from the window in Klaus' bedroom that over looked the park.

"Not as amazing as what I am looking." Klaus came up behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her. First placing a soft kiss in her hair and then moving down until he was nuzzling her neck. Caroline leaned back further into him. He was simply too good at what he was doing, and he was making her head spin.

Caroline shivered as Klaus continued to map her skin with his mouth. It was not the type of shiver one would get from cold or fear. This was the type of shiver one felt when everyone of their nerves were set on fire. Every part of her body that Klaus' mouth touched sent Caroline into pure ecstasy. A moan escaped her mouth, encouraging Klaus to continue.

At a painfully slow rate, Klaus began to unbutton Caroline dress replacing each button with a kiss until her dress was in a pool at her feet. "Glorious." Klaus breathed before his lips captured Caroline's again. He began to lead them over to the bed taking off the remainder of his clothes in the process.

Once they were on the bed the pair continued on with their heavy make out session. Things were going further and further, almost to the point of no return. Luckily Klaus had the presents of mind to stop. "Caroline, love. If we don't stop soon I won't be able to." Klaus took turns placing kisses on each one of Caroline's knuckles. "I don't want you to think that we have to sleep together. I am perfectly fine with holding you all night."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" That one question was all the permission Klaus needed.

Klaus reached over to one of the bed side tables and took out a condom. Caroline held Klaus' head in her hands and placed soft kisses all over his face as he put it on. She was really doing this, about to make love to a man that was not her husband. Klaus must have sensed her uneasiness because he kissed her softly one more time before the passion took over.

Caroline woke up the next wrapped in Klaus' arms. She smiled as she remembered what had happen the night before and snuggled further into Klaus' well formed chest. "Good morning love." Klaus greeted her placing a kiss on her nose. It was the sweetest good morning greeting that she had ever received. "How are you feeling?" Klaus voiced his concern.

"Okay... more then okay." Caroline reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "You have stubble." She commented giggling when it scratched her chin.

"OH, does this bother you?" Klaus continued their play by rubbing his stubble all over her face, and then flipping them over so that Caroline was underneath where he continued to rub his face on her neck and shoulder making her squeal.

"Klaus! That tickles." Caroline was barely able to get out through her laughter. "Klaus please." Caroline tried one more time.

Klaus took the play further by grabbing Caroline hands inwrapping them in his own raising them above her head. "Make me." He breathed in her arm causing her whole body to vibrate.

Caroline did the only thing that she could think of and took Klaus' lips between her own gently nibbling on his body lip alternating between biting and sucking.

A moan escaped Klaus' mouth as he rolled them over again placing Caroline on top of him. "What am I going to you?"

"I have an idea or two." Caroline bent down placing both her hands on either side of Klaus' head.

Klaus and Caroline spent the majority of the day in Klaus' bed only leaving when Klaus had food brought in. It was one of the best days that either of them ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lockwood Mansion was locked up tight for the night. Located on the out skirts of a New York suburban township the sleepy little town and it residents were immune to the horrors that await the sleeping couple just in side. Of course most of the the neighbors in the town did not know who their neighbor truly was. A nice lawn and an expensive car in the drive way was all that was need for acceptance, and was all that they cared about.

Three men dressed in black got out of a black car and made the long walk up the drive way to the mansion. True to his word and pulled the guards that he had watching the young couple. In affect leaving five guards a manageable number for the three intruders. Once all five guards had the neck snaps, a very quit and effective way to kill, their bodies were stacked nice and neatly in the living room. With no more obsticals the trio made their way to the master bedroom.

The three men looked at the sleeping couple before them. In the bed was Caroline wrapped up in her husbands Tyler. Caroline was a petite pretty blonde with a constant smile on her face even in her sleep. She was endearing to anyone who laid eyes on her. She was currently wrapped up in her husbands arms sleeping peacefully. This was a problem for the trio. The original intent was to remove Tyler without waking up Caroline; keeping their word of not harming her. Caroline was the first to see them.

After hearing shuffling, her eyes fluttered before snapping open at the sight. The three men surround the bed. One was next to Caroline, next to Tyler, and at the foot of the bed; effectively blocking their escape. Caroline sudden movement alerted Tyler that something was off jolting him awake.

"Care, baby what's wrong?" Tyler asked with a sleepy voice while he reacher for his wife again. Finally noticing the other men. "What the hell is this?" Tyler anger was evident.

"Good evening Tyler." The man in front of him greeted.

"Did you really think we didn't know what you were doing?" This time it was the man at the foot of the bed who spoke.

"Come now mate, be a man. Don't put your pretty little wife through anymore. We don't want her." The third man declared.

"Just you." The man at the foot of the bed sneered unable to keep the glee out of his voice

"Tyler whats going on?" Caroline cried.

"It's okay baby just go downstairs. I'll be down in a little while. I just need to talk to these men." Tyler did his best to reasure his wife.

The man in front of Caroline helped her out of bed and into a robe before taking her out of the room. She was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and one of Tyler's shirts. She looked good and all three men noticed.

Once Caroline was gone the other two men removed their mask revealing themselves to be Damon and Stefan Salvatore. "You need to pay for your betrayal Tyler." Stefan commented as he threw Tyler on the floor.

"Did you really think that you could fool us?" Damon offered while adding a kick to Tyler's midsection."You're going to die tonight and I am going to enjoy killing you.

"What's going on up there? What are they doing to Tyler? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Caroline rattled off her question in a panic; she need to know something anything.

The man simply placed her in the study, settling her in a chair in the study, and poured her a drink. Not receiving any answers she was left to wonder why she was receiving the kindness.

It was Tyler's blood curdling scream that provide her with some of the information she asked for. Caroline grabbed the phone off the desk in an attempt to get help for Tyler. She was dismayed that there wasn't a dial tone. Her next attempt was for the door only to be quickly caught around the middle and thrown back into the room. The door now being locked behind her.

"Please, please, please don't do this." Caroline sobbed. The man tried to offer her comfort only to be slapped in the face. She slapped him many times releasing her anger, and fear. "I hate you!" She screamed.

The other two men found the pair quickly once their job was done. Caroline knew that Tyler was dead. "It's done." One of them said. Before exiting her turned back to her. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Best not to have that as a last memory." Caroline kept her face hidden from the trio. Once she was certain it was safe she ran to a neighbors house of help.

The three men stood around a fire, doused in bleach, watching their clothes burn. "Why must we get hosed down in the middle of the fucking woods?" Damon complained as the cold water was poured all over his body.

"I just my girlfriend's best friend's husband. I was there at their wedding for Christ sake. The cold water is the last thing on my mind?" Stefan added. While Tyler's death was a necessity it did not mean that Stefan did not feel for Caroline.

Klaus remained silent as he thought of Caroline and how he was responsible for the pain she was no doubt feeling. Never has anyone gotten to him like this before, and never has he ever felt remorse, and the need to make someone's pain go away. Caroline Forbes had gotten under his skin in a way no other women had, he had no intention of letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: illness plus homework means delay in update. Sorry. :-(

Caroline would never forget the feeling of being persecuted. What she expected when she called the police was help; what she got was being treated like a criminal. The most last memory was being handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room, in her underwear while detectives bombarded her with questions, and shoved pictures of Tyler's dead and mutilated body in front of her.

"Mrs. Lockwood, just tell us the truth and this will all be over." the lead detective sighed. While they knew she was the victim they were also sure that she either new the killers or give information on her father.

"I told you three men broke into our house and killed Tyler." Caroline sobbed.

"Yes I know, and they kept you separated, but that's what I don't understand. They never laid a hand on you. You're an attractive women, and a witness. Why spare you?"

"Screw you!" Caroline was barely able to get out through tears. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Her life had just been turned upside down and this cop was treating her like she somehow was the criminal. What was worse he was implying she shouldn't have survived.

The detective was prevented from question Caroline further by the arrival of her lawyer. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm here for the immediate release of my client." Alaric handed the detective the paper work. "I will taking her into my custody right now. Uncuff her." He instructed no one imparticular. "Caroline I brought things for you to wear out of here. Once you are changed I have been instructed to take you to your fathers house."

"She needs to go to the hospital and she needs to be processed for evidence. We need the clothes."

"Well I suggest the next time you don't bring the victim in for questioning first. I am not going to allow my client to be further traumatized by you. You've had her for three hours. During which you did not instruct her that she could make a phone call. Nor did you offer her medical treatment. You crossed the line detective, you violated her rights, and committed a slew of crimes yourself. I suggested that you not make this worse." Alaric added as he helped Caroline up from the chair.

The funeral of Tyler Lockwood was not a somber affair that one typical pictured when thinking about such things. The alcohol was flowing, the conversation was lively, and a string band played off in the corner. If it wasn't for the window dressed in black no one would truly be able to surmise what the event was for.

Caroline sat in the corner flanked by Stefan and Elena. Elena had the honor of being both Stefan's wife and Caroline's best friend. Elena, on her part, was doing the only thing she could think of to do; supplying Caroline with lots of drinks. Guest after guest stopped by the trio. Most were paying their respects while other were trying to get some of the juicy details of what happened that night. Caroline witnessing a murder was front page gossip, and no one could rest gossip. A ll the while Elena kept a protective hold on Caroline's hand.

Bill and Liz Forbes made their way through the crowd smoozing and playing the perfect part of host. No one made not that Tyler's deformed and mangled body was laying a few feet away in his coffin. The last imagine of Tyler Lockwood would be the picture that set tastefully atop his final resting place.

Damon Salvatore made his way to the bar. He needed a drink; he needed several drinks. Damon Salvatore's greatest secret was that he felt, and right now he was feeling for the blond in the corner being consoled by his brother and he wife. If there was one thing that Damon was that this business had no place for feelings. He sighed as he lend on the spotting Klaus Mikealson in one of the seats. "Well hey there Mikealson long time no see."

Klaus scoffed at Damon's words. "Always the fun one with the quick lines. Show some respect."

"Unlike you Mikealson I am not going to pretend that Tyler didn't get exactly what he deserved. I gotta say they are sending old Ty out in style." Damon whistled as he looked around the room.

Damon's attitude only seem to infuriate Klaus further. Resulting in Klaus giving Damon his full attention. "However, distasteful, and dishonorable Tyler may have been does not mean that he did not leave behind people who loved him. It is for them we mourn and show respect. His widow, whom we made, deserves our sympathy. Show some class man." Klaus was about to leave but Damon brought him back.

"Don't tell me you've grown attached to "Barbie"? The experssion on Klaus face gave him away. "You've got to be kidding me. You've got a thing for Caroline. Oh this is pricless." Damon chuckled. "What the hell happened in that room.

"Damon I suggest you shut up." The idea that a Salvatore was laughing at him was fueling his anger. "How's Elena?" Klaus sneered in return. Everyone knew that the oldest Salvatore was in love with his younger brother's wife.

Klaus words caused Damon to scowl. "Well I am going to go over and pay my repects to the grieving widow."

For the first time all day Caroline did not have a crowd of people around her. She was simply with Elena who kept on telling her she was going to be okay. Klaus watched as Damon made his way over. First shaking his brother's hand, and then kissing Caroline on the cheek. They had a bond, the four of them, anyone could see that.

"That seemed like a interesting conversation." Mikeal commented from behind his son.

"Hello Father," Klaus commented without bothering to look up from his drink.

"Is this something that I need to be concerned about?" Mikeal was blunt. While it may have been posed as a question Klaus understood it to me that there better be nothing for Mikeal to be concerned about, and if there was it just ended. "Come Niklaus lets go pay our respect." Mikeal commanded.

As the father and son pair made their way to Caroline they were followed by a brunette women. "Caroline you may not know me, but I work with your father my name is Mikeal Mikealson, and this is my son Niklaus. We just wanted to say how every sorry we are for your lost, and how greatful we are that you were not harmed." Both Mikeal and Niklaus took turns hugging Caroline.

Before Niklaus could get a word in the brunette made herself known. "I'm Haley Jenkens. I just wanted to say how brave I think you are. I mean to be in the same room with the men who killed your husband."

The four men stared at the women before. All think the same thing. Who the hell did she think she was, how did she know, and what were they going to do about it.

Elena was quick to think and removed Caroline before anyone else could talk.

"Come on Caroline you need food."

Now Haley was left with the men.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hayley Jenkens Tyler's piece on the side. You've got guts addressing his widow." Damon circled Hayley.

"Damon Salvator, tell me what Tyler your's or Stefan's handy work? Tell me one thing; how did she not recognize your voices?" The girl had guts, but guts did not equal brains. "She's known Stefan for years, and Mr. British over hear she certainly would have recognized. Voice changers? Come on tell a girl your secrets."

"Young women, your accusations are both unfounded and in poor taste. This is a funeral I suggest you show some class. Come Niklaus." With that Mikeal and Niklaus left.

"Come here." Damon grabbed Hayley by the arm and began to drag her out of the building. "I don't care what you think you know, but you are to never to address Caroline again. She is Tyler's widow and the last thing she needs is to find out that he was screwing some slut at his funeral. Do I make myself clear?" Damon squeezed her arm causing her to cry out.

"Yes," Hayley cried. "Good, good. Now as to your question, Tyler was Stefan handy work, however, keep pushing me and you might get a chance to see mine." Damon released her with unflinching eyes as the women in front of him stumbled. The way he saw it he owed Caroline, and this was the first step to paying her back.

Elena was piling different foods on a plate for Caroline. She didn't even want to entertain the idea that what that women said could be true. That someone that they know had killed Tyler. It was simply to horrible. "Here Care eat; you'll feel better." Caroline picked at the food on her plate. "What do you think that women meant?"

"I wouldn't think to much on it Caroline. She looked like a nut case." Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline. "You know he was cheating on me?" Caroline confessed.

"I had found out two weeks prior to his death. I was furious. Kicked him out of the house, I was going to leave him. He promised, he swore to me that it would never happen again. Things got better he was home at night. Do you think that was her?"

"If she was he defiantly down graded from you. I mean did you see that dress?" Elena giggled.

"It was so inappropriate. I mean who wear a red mini dress to a funeral?" And like that two old friends were able to forget about their troubles and act like two friends.

"Things really will get better Caroline." Elena did her best to be reassuring.

"I know. Deep down I think I always knew."

Two Weeks Later

Caroline had not been back to the house she shared with Tyler since that horrible night. Her parents were amazing during this period. They insisted that she come and stay with, going as far as to comfort her during the night when she woke up screaming from nightmares. They never pushed her, and simply gave her the space that she needed. But Caroline knew that she couldn't hide in her families home forever. She needed to get back out in the world, and the first stop was going back to her home with Tyler. She was surprised to see that sitting on her front lawn was a for sale sign, the locks had been changed, and as far as she could tell everything she owned had been cleaned out.

"Daddy!" Caroline screamed as she entered her fathers office. He was the only person she could think off that would have the power to sell her home without her consent.

"Mrs. Lockwood your father is in a meeting." The secretary pleaded with her.

Caroline ignored the women's pleas and pulled open her father's office door. "How could you?" Sitting in her father's office was none other than Mikeal and Niklaus Mikealson.

Bill rose from his desk at his daughter's intrusion. "Caroline, I have no idea what you are referring to, but as you can see I am in an important meeting. Can we discuss whatever is troubling you at home?"

"You mean how you could sell my home right out from under me?" Caroline was not letting up.

"Caroline, this is not the time to have this conversation. You are an adult. I suggest you start acting like the grown women that you pretend to be." It was apparent that Bill was quickly losing his patients.

"Caroline, I don't know if you remember me or not but we meet briefly not that long ago." Klaus interrupted.

"I was wondering if you knew a place close by where I could get a cup of coffee?" He was trying to distract the father and daughter from their fight. He could tell by the way things were going it was going to get a lost worse.

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man actually asking her for coffee? Did he not know that she was just recently lost her husband.

"I was asking if you like to get coffee."This time Klaus got much closer to her so that only she could hear his next words. "Best to leave now before things get out of hand."

"Coffee yes, I know a lovely place." Caroline quickly added.

"Excellent. If the two of you don't mind I am going to borrow Caroline." With that the two of them left.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Some of you have made comments about Bill's behavior. I just want everyone to keep in mind that this is a mafia type story, and I have tried to write VD chaacter's into those parts. If you look closely you can find similarties between these characters, and those in some pretty famous movies. Their behavior is suppose to be harsh, and remember Bill was to profit from Tyler's death.

Caroline and Klaus walked to the nearby bakery that also served as a coffee shop. Caroline choose the place because she was partial to the brownies, and because she had been going to the place for years. "Do you do this a lot?" She asked one they had been seated.

"Do what a lot?" Klaus was scanning the menu.

"Swoop in and save the day?" Caroline replied without missing a beat.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her characterization of him. A hero he was not. If she only knew who he truly was. "Ah well playing the hero is something, I can assure you, is not a habit. I just figured that you did not want to have a full blown fight with your father in front of two total strangers."

"I guess. It doesn't mean that we won't be having this conversation when I get home. " Bill Forbes had another thing coming if he thought that that particular conversation was over. "Oh I have no doubt love." Klaus smirked over his coffee.

"So Mr. England. What are you doing with my father?" Caroline was relentless.

Klaus was confused and shocked by her question. "Business. " Was the only answer how could come up with. I was a true enough answer. He just didn't clarify what type of business they would be involved with.

"Well obviously. I meant is this the type of business where you and my father work together, or is this the type of business where my father is going to make you very unhappy? I am just trying ascertain what type of little get together this is. My father's associates have tried in the best to get in his good graces through me." Blonde did not men stupid. He was in for another surprise if he thought that she was blind.

"The name is Niklaus, but you can call me Nick." I can assure you that my motives are to simply have coffee with a very pretty girl. This was said with one of his most charming smiles.

"That remains to be seen Nick. Never mind, I'm gonna call you Klaus. It suits you better."

"Can I ask you what had you so upset with your father?" Klaus ask as the waitress put down their drinks.

"He sold my house." Caroline admitted bitterly.

"Maybe he thought he was protecting you. I heard what happen to your late husband. I am very sorry about that."

The pair finished their drinks and to any outsides they looked like any couple just out for drinks. When the two had finished the went their separate ways. Caroline went to finish some errands, while Klaus made his way back to his families company.

The Mikealson's were into real estate. Well that was what Forbes Magazine said. In reality they owned gambling houses, prostitution polars, and corrupt construction companies. Monies earned from their illigimate business were used to get their legitimate one a float.

Caroline's family was not very different. There were in the import/export business. Nothing came in or out of the country without their say so. Legal or other wise. They priced, and offered protection on goods. Similarly nothing got stolen without their approval or without them getting their cut.

Klaus did not hesitate. Once he got in the building he made his way right to his father's office. Mikeal was standing with his back to the door looking out at the city. "How did it go Niklaus?"

"She's not dumb, not in the slightest." Klaus poured himself a drink.

"I knew that much already. What I asked was how did they two of you go? I trust you were your usual charming self?"

"If you are asking me if we got a long, then yes we did. If you're asking me if I mind spending time with the girl then the answers is no. She's spunky. Its refreshing." Klaus seated himself on the couch.

"This is good Niklaus. The girl is important in the bigger picture. You understand that this will mean for the future of our family?" For the first time Mikeal smiled.

"I know what this will mean for you. You will finally have the power you crave." Klaus tipped his drink towards his father.

"And you. Don't forget who this all goes to once I'm gone. Finn turned out to be a disappointment, Elijiah doesn't have the heart, and Kol is simply to reckless. You are the future of the family, and I am going to give you a good one." When

Caroline got home from coffee she was still very much angry with her father. "Daddy!" she once agained bellowed.

This time Bill did not even hesitate to appear in front of Caroline. "Yes princess."

"How could you?" Caroline bite out. "You sold my house. The house that Tyler and I picked out together. My home?"

"Caroline, I simply did not feel as though you should be returning to the very place were your husband was tottered and killed." Bill best attempted to explain himself.

"That was not your call to make. I am a grown women. I can decide was it is in my own best interest. Daddy, I am not a little girl." Caroline was a little more forceful

" Not my call, not my call. You tell me when you learn that your only child could have been killed by some masked mad men in the middle of the night. That place is not safe. You will not be retuning. You want to buy another house? Fine, we can start to look for one closer to your mother and I. One I know you will be protected in. Until then you will be staying here. that is the end of the discussion." Bill's voice was raised and to prove him point he slapped the table in front of him.

"Its my money Daddy and I will chose where I want to live. Thank you for your concern, but I am capable of taking care of myself." Caroline was no backing down.

"That's where you're wrong. I had the money put into a trust. You are simply to emotional right now to be making those kind of deciosons. When I think the time is right I will release it to you." This time Bill did not wait for his daughter to reply. He left the left the room and a fuming Caroline.

"Darling, your father means well. Best to let him calm down and try in a week or so." Liz Forbes had witnessed the whole ordeal from the net room. Her husband and daughter were so similar that it was sometimes best to stay out of the line of fire.

"I am not one of his puppets mother. I will simply not fall in line because he commands it. I'll take him to court if thats what it will take."

"You want to go to war with your father; fine be my guest. Just don't expect it to end well." Liz was about to walk past her daughter. "Trust me darling, this is what's best for you. Your father will never let you want for anything." Liz kissed her daughter briefly.

"Nothing more then a prisoner in a gilded cage." Caroline said to no one before running up to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months Later

"Elena in case you haven't notice I am in mourning." Caroline was currently sitting on her bed, phone in hand. Elena had been trying to coax, an uncooperative, Caroline to return to her life or at the very least out of her house.

"No you're hiding. No one see's you anymore. You barely leave your bed these days. You don't take phone calls let alone a visitor. Enough of his hermit Caroline. I want my Caroline back. Tonight we are going to go out. You will not wearing black; I will provide a fabulous dress for you to wear. And just so we are clear we will be having an amazing time." Elena's speech left room for very little arguments, but this was Caroline. She could argue her way out of anything.

"In case you've forgotten, Elena, I am a widow. How will it look if I am running around town with my husband in the ground?" Caroline was certain that would work.

"It will look like that you are moving on with your life. It's what you should be doing Care. I can't imagine what you are going. What you experienced is unimaginable, but you survived. Now it's time for you to live. You'll always miss Tyler, you will never forget the love that you two shared, but just because his life ended doesn't mean yours did too." Elena's tone was gentle but firm as she tried to reason with Caroline. "Please Care I am worried about you, and I really need my friend back."

"Fine," Caroline relented, "I will go. Just so you know I am doing this for you, and I won't have any fun."

"Whatever you say Care." Caroline could hear Elena smiling into the phone. "I'll pick you up at ten and we'll go to Stefan's club. This way if it gets too much for you we can always sneak up to his office" Elena hung up the phone before Caroline had a time to process what was said.

True to form Elena was a half hour late. When she arrived at the Forbes manor she was greeted by Bill and Liz. "Oh Elena, sweet heart, it is so good to see you." Liz greeted Elena with a hug.

"It's so good to see Caroline getting out. Running to the market is all about all she does these days. Being around her friends and other young people is what she needs right now. Where are you guys going?" Bill ask while taking a drink.

"To Stefan's club. She knows it and I figured I take her somewhere familiar. I should head up there and give her the dress." Elena left the pair and the familiar walk to Caroline's room.

She was surprised to find Caroline sitting on her hair and makeup done. Elena was certain that Caroline would have still been in her pajama's. "Really Elena forty five minutes late?" There Carline sat in her glory; arms folded across of her chest, legs crossed, with foot her foot shaking.

"But I'm here and I bought the dress." Elena held the dress as an enticement.

Caroline snatched the dress from her. The dress was red, tight, short, and very low. "Seriously Elena I can not go out in this."

"Yes you will. You wanna know why? Because you would have worn it before Tyler died." Elena shoved th dress back at Caroline then turned her in the direction of the bathroom.

A half later they arrived at Stefan's club; The Ripper.

Seated in the private office were Stefan, Damon, and Klaus. "Here's to a very profitable partnership." Stefan raised his drinks. Damon and Klaus followed suit.

The Salvatore's were going to start providing the booze for the Mikealson's gambling and whore houses. In return the Mikealson's would start using some of their girls in the Salvatore's clubs. All in all it would be very profitable for both families.

The boys were interrupted from their party by the arrival of the lead security guard. "What is it James?" Stefan was the one to acknowledge the guard.

"Sir we have a situation at the door." James explained.

"James I trust that you can handle a few a rowdy frat boys." Stefan was not shy about letting his annoyance show.

"Sir, I think you need to take a look at the monitors." James rubbed the back of his head; an obvious sign of his uneasiness of second guessing the boss.

Stefan quickly flipped on the monitors to see his wife and Caroline trying to flirt their way in; well Elena was trying to Caroline looked uncomfortable. Stefan now understood why James was uneasy. The pair had only had to wait once to get in to his club, and that was the very first time that they had meet Stefan. "James could you please personally escort them up." A smile had formed on Stefan's lips.

He did not miss the smirk that came across his brother's face. "What is it Stef?" Damon asked his brows inching close together.

"My wife his here with Caroline." Klaus perked up at the mention of the blonde. Things were about to get a lot more interesting. He had been trying to arrange a run in with her for a month, but she had turned into a bit of a recluse.

"Stef do you think that it's a good idea to have Caroline up here? Considering the three men that killed her husband are in this room." Damon for all his faults was not ready to face Caroline. Attending the funeral was purely business, hanging out with her was something else entirely.

"Caroline is still Caroline and still our friend. Besides how do you justify turning her away?" Stefan reasoned.

James quickly arrived with the girls. "You should have told me that the two of you were coming." Stefan greeted his wife.

"I wanted to see if your bouncers were on their toes." Elena laughed as she kissed her husband.

Caroline stood in the doorway. For the first time in her life she felt out of place. Damon, of all people, was the one to pull her in. "What are you doing blonde?" He didn't even wait for a response before pulling her into the room. "Get in here." He held on to her hand as he lead her over to the sofa.

Klaus watched the interaction between the four. They were certainly interesting to watch. In truth, he was surprised he was certain that it would have been Stefan to first interact with Caroline. Stefan, however, was o focused on his wife. While Stefan but might be considered the moral brother, Damon was defiantly the one who was tortured by his guilt.

"Caroline I was liked you to meet…" Stefan started but was cut off by Caroline.

Caroline turned in the direction that Stefan was motioning towards. "Mr. England?" Caroline was surprised to see Klaus lounging on one of Stefan's couches.

"You two know each other?" The suspicion was evident in Stefan's voice.

"Not really." Caroline clarified. "I met him once at my father's office. You could say that he was savior." At the look that the group gave her she continued. "He took me for coffee before my father and I had one of our famous battles." Caroline smiled over at him.

"Honestly it was nothing love." Klaus winked at her. He was openly firing with her, and the Salvatores were painfully aware.

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other at the revelation that the Mikealson's were also doing business with Bill Forbes. It could turn into a problematic situation if not handled delicately. "Well you know what I say the more the merrier." Damon replied with a wink. They would discuss this later with their father. "I say we drink to Blondie here crawling out of her cave." He motioned to the private bartender and ordered shots for everyone.

"Damon!" Elena tried to scold. She had just gotten her to come out; the last thing that she needed was for Damon to scare her off.

The five continued drinking; Klaus, for the most part, sat back and observed. Learning everything he could about the lot before him. "Caroline how did you all meet?" He finally asked his cupidity getting the best of him.

"That's a funny story actually." Caroline and Elena sharing a knowing look with each other. "Isn't Elena seeing how that nigh was your idea." Caroline then turned to Klaus. "Honestly I was an innocent bystander."

"Caroline Forbes your nose does grow." Elena laughed.

"Now I am certain that this is one story that am not going to want to miss." Klaus sat forward in his seat in an effort to pay closer attention.

"Honestly we were silly freshman." Caroline began. "It was towards the end of our first semester of freshman year. We were totally stressed from finals and studying so Elena gets this bright idea to have a night out on the."

Klaus felt the need to interrupt to have an item clarified. "Pardon me, and correct me if I am wrong, love, but doesn't this country have an elevated drinking age?"

"Oh I'm getting to that." Caroline gave one quick glance over at Elena. "So Elena bright idea was that we could flirt our way in. So we get all dressed, and make our way downtown. After what felt like an enitenity of waiting in line we finally get in front of the bouncer. Of course he takes one look at us ad knows that we are nowhere near twenty one and tells us to get out of his line. Elena mean while frozen nothing is coming out of her mouth except for one brilliant line."

"I told the bouncer that I was dating the owner, and that if he didn't let us in I was going to have his ass fired. It was a totally lie." Elena was now clearly drunk.

"Luckily the spunky brunette caught my eye, and I had Markus send them up." Stefan concluded.

"Just so the two of you know if I had been there I would have sent your underage asses home." Damon just had to put his two cents in.

The four of them had a good laugh. "I bet the two of you were trouble." Klaus' remark was aimed at Caroline and Elena.

"We certainly caused of fair share of havoc, but those time also made us the very best of friends." Elena reached over for Caroline's hand.

James appeared once more at the office door. "Yes James?" Stefan was exasperated.

"Sir I got a situation that I think you should be aware of." James kept his head down bouncing on his feet.

"Relax Stef, I got this." Damon walked to the door patting Stefan on the back as he left. "What the hell is it now James?" There Damon stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sir. Hayley Jenkins is sitting at the bar. She got past one of the new guys. He was unaware of who she was," James quickly covered for the young guard afraid of what the reprisals would be for such an offense.

"Really?" Damon smirked as a plan formed in his head. "Show me."

Damon found Hayley leaning against the bar drink in head moving to the music. Damon came up beside her sighing to get her attention. "I was wondering when I was gonna be graced with the presents of a Salvatore. Although I assumed that it would be Stefan." Hayley didn't even bother to look up from his drink. "I will say that you have a pair of balls on you. Tell me has little Caroline figured out that her friends were the ones that killed her husband?"

"What are you doing here?" Damon angled his body towards here showing his annoyance oh his face.

"Can't a girl just go out and have some fun?" This time Hayley looked at him throw her heavy lashes. "Know where a girl can find some?" She asked as she slammed down a shot. Damon didn't need to say a word as she grabbed her hand and lead her to one of the private rooms in the back.

Damon and Hayley slammed into the wall as they continued to explore each other. After rollng around the room they landed on the floor. Here Damon made his move. "Now that I got your attention listen up. You do not come into my side of town and mess with the people that I care about. Caroline, Elena they are off limits you leave them alone or I will rip you to bits. This you and your father think you're playing it about move. You forget whatever you think you know about Tyler because I do believe in killing the messenger." This time got really close. "You know why? It sends a fucking message." Damon slammed Hayley into the floor one more time before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon Salvator was not happy with the amount of attention that Klaus was bestowing onto Caroline. The first, and most important, was that it appeared that the Mikealson's were trying to form an alliance with both of the families. What better way then through a marriage. This in turn would make them the most powerful out of the three. The second, and most disturbing, was that Klaus was a part of the team that made her a widow. It was simply unhealthy for the two of them to form a relationship. Damon was by no means a saint, but he knew that there was a line that you simply did not cross, and if things continued to play out then Klaus soon would. Besides the way that he saw he owed Blondie, and his debit was nowhere near being paid in full.**

"I simply don't like it. I don't like what ramifications this will have on business, and I certainly don't like what this is gonna do to Caroline." Damon voiced his concerns over drinks with his father and brother. The three men we

Caroline was very surprised to find that she had enjoyed herself on her night out with Elena. In truth a night out was exactly what she needed; to be reminded that she still had a life waiting for her. However the biggest surprise was that phone number of the very attractive British man that was slipped into her bag. That was until she had actually used it. She still didn't know where she had gotten the courage from to call him. After weeks of communicating, and simply getting to know each other through text messages and phone calls she had finally accept his invitation to go out on a date with him. but here she was about to go out on a date with the man that had captivated her since the moment they met. Klaus was not like any other man that she had meet.

It should be noted that Caroline had not been out on a date in three years; not since Tyler. She might as well be a teenager again. She stood starring at her reflecting in the mirror smoothing down the front of her dress. She was in a flirty navy blue dress that reached mid thigh, and had three quarter sleeves. She paired it with a printed blue scarf, and a pair of sun glasses. She fluffed her hair one last time before making her way out the door.

Liz Forbes was walking through hall checking the mail when she noticed her daughter. "Caroline you look lovely darling. Where are you off too?"

"I'm just going out mother." Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes. She was a grown women. She did nor need to be treated like a child.

"No need for an attitude young lady." Liz was taken back by her daughter. Honestly she just thought that she was asking a simple question.

Caroline winced. She wanted to get out of the house without the grand inquisition, or without raising suspicion. She needed to play nice. "Sorry mom; I'm just in a rush." Caroline tried to explain off.

She was nervous, and slightly excited but more nervous. They had chosen to have an afternoon date. A trip to the art museum and lunch after was what they had decided on. She was surprised to find that Klaus was an art enthusiast. He all but knocked her on the floor when he had confied that he even dabbles in painting himself. She paid the cab driver and made her way to the museum entrance. There leaning against one of the walls was Klaus. Talking on his phone. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a black sweater with a plaid white shirt underneath. "Hello love." He greeted Caroline.

"Hello," she answered. She was unsure what the first date protocol was these days. Should she hug him or do they shake hands. Luckily for her Klaus made the choice for her when he pulled her into a hug giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" Klaus held out his arm and Caroline quickly pulled her arm through his. They spent the afternoon looking at the work of the master artiest. Klaus kept enthralled by telling her about each and every painting. It was a lovely afternoon, and Caroline was finding that she was wishing that it didn't end. By the time they had left the museum it was near closing and the sky had darkened. "I know that we said we would keep this light but how would you like to join me for an early dinner?"

"I would love it." This time Klaus didn't need to offer her his arm as she quickly took his hand in hers. Dinner was spent with the two of them getting to know each other. Klaus talked about his siblings, while Caroline talked about what it was like growing up as an only child.

"So if you had to choose which is your favorite?" Caroline teased him.

"Well I am the closet with Rebekah. She is the baby of the family. Finn is the oldest, followed by Elijiah, myself, and then Kol. Each of my siblings are are very unique, and have their own qualities. For example if I want to go out and have a good time I call Kol, and if I need help with matters of business I got Elijiah. Finn is very wrapped up in his new family so we don't see him much. How about you, what was it like growing up?"

"Being an only child has both advantages, and disadvantages. I got all the attention, and was spoiled rotten, obviously. I was also very lonely. Dad was off building up his company, and mom was busy with her charity projects. I had a slew of nannies that came and went so I stopped getting attached to them. Once I was old enough to look after myself my parents gave me a bank account, several credit cards. It wasn't as bad as it sounds. Having very little parental supervision had it perks when I was in high school. And I quickly realize that most of peers were growing up the same way." If Caroline only knew that while she thought she was on her own her father had bodyguards following her to make sure she never got into any real trouble.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore. Tell me what else you enjoy.?" Caroline asked as she peered over her wine glass.

"I love horses, and I try to ride at least once a week. My family has a stable right outside of the city. I would love to take you there sometime." Klaus asked hopeful.

"I would love that." Caroline gave him a real smile.

At the end of the evening when Caroline agreed to allow Klaus to drive her home, after much protest about how he was not allowing a lady to see herself home, he walked her to her door. He was about to kiss her when Caroline stopped him. "Just so we're clear I am not smart to be seduced so soon."

"Thats why I love you." Klaus leaned in a gave her a kiss in her hair before she walked in the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon Salvatore walked into Klaus' office without waiting to be announced. "Sir, excuse me, sir you just can't can't go in there. You need to be on the list. Sir." The secretary's pleas fell on deaf ears.**

"What game do you think you are playing? Klaus was seared behind his desk having a weekly meeting with one of the department heads.

"Maddox would you excuse me. It looks like we are going to have to cut our meeting short. Please see Greta and reschedule for later in the week. I seem to have an impatient guest waiting." With that the two stood and shook hands.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Maddox gave Damon an accusatory look.

"On Damon here's a pussy cat." Klaus reseated himself behind his desk and prompt his feet up as he leaned back. "What can I do for you Damon?"

Damon was saved from responding by Greta. "Sir, I am sorry I tried to stop him. "Greta desperately tried to explain.

"It's alright, I know that this is not a reflection on you. Please close the door behind you." Klaus turned his attention fully back to Damon. "What do you want Damon. In case you didn't notice I was in the middle of work."

"You can tell me what the hell is going on between you and Caroline Forbes. What are you doing with her." Damon sat himself opposite of Klaus.

Klaus' once jovial stance turned to one of pour annoyance. "My personal life in none your business Damon."

"Not my business, not my business," Damon stood up with such force that he knocked his chair back. "It certainly is my business when it concerns Caroline."

"Damon leave." Klaus growled out through greeted teeth.

"Seriously this is sick even for you. This goes beyond your normal tactics of playing with your victim. You helped kill her husband don't play with the girl two." Damon's plea was desperate. It was in that moment that Klaus saw that Damon's over protective nature was his way of dealing with the guilt. He had a new found, begrudging, respect for the man.

"I care for Caroline. She's strong, beautiful, and full of light. What I feel for her is genuine." Klaus offered as a defense.

"You're still not getting it. You can't see her. Its wrong. When you look into her eyes what do you see? Do you see the girl that was scared to death, terrified that you were going to hurt her?Or the girl that was filled with sorrow because her husband was being brutally murdered right above her? Or is it the girl that is strong beautiful and full of light?"

"'Seriously Damon get out." Klaus couldn't deny Damon's words, and his words hurt.

"All right I'll go." Satisfied with his work Damon walked to the door. "Tip for later. When the two of you are about to make love for the first time; tell her what you did. You know the moment, that perfect moment when you are sharing a perfect kiss, and the two of you are wrapped in each others arms. The part where she is clawing at your back and the sweat is rolling off you." Damon stop his speech to bite his lip. ""She's going to look you in the eyes and tell you she loves you. We both know that since we are talking about Caroline she is going to mean it with every part of her because Caroline only knows how to love one way; fully. You look at her right back and you tell her about Tyler. If she doesn't run from you screaming then its real. If she does then you know that man she fell in love with was a lie. " Damon was lucky to make it out the door before a laptop came hurling at his head.

Klaus didn't stay in the office for the rest of the day. Damon's speech did what it was intended to do. For Klaus it made him realize how twisted he was. He needed a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Klas seated himself at his favorite dive bar. The place was perfect it was loud, and the type of place where people knew how to mid there own business. Most of there wasn't a chance that Klaus would run into anyone he knew. Right now he needs to drink and not have to worry who would see him. He was also in the company of his very impetus brother, Kol. If Kol was good for anything then it was a good time, and right now Klaus need to relax and forget about his problems. **

"Hey there big brother long time no see." Kol greeted his brother as he sat next to him at the bar. "I have to say that this is not a place that I would normally picture in.

"It is when I don't want o be seen by you." Klaus and his wit was quick with the come back.

"That hurts me brother." Kol placed his hands over his heart faking feeling hurt. "So what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?"

"I just need a few hours of not being me." Klaus said into his drink not bothering to look up at his brother.

"What has gotten your panties in a bunch? Wait let me guess is father being a hard ass again? You know if the two of you would let me I could be an asset to the business." It was no secret that Kol desperately wanted to be include in the family business. It was also no secret that if Mikeal and and Klaus had anything to say about it he would never be in.

"Kol I am not here to discuss you ever wanting desire to gain fathers favor." Kol was quick to interrupt. "Thats where you are wrong father's approval is not what I desire. What I want is just a chance."

"Focus Kol," Klaus snapped. Klaus got up out of his seat, his annyoance showing and made his way to the dart board.

Kol quickly followed with a drink in each hand. "Alrigth, alright calm down. So big brother what is the matter?"

"Its a girl, its all about a girl." Klaus was almost ashamed to admit it. He downed his drink and waited for his bother to respond.

"God please tell me you are not turning into our other doit brothers." Kol scuffed.

"This is serious Kol." Klaus hit the bulls eye and turned back to his brother,

"Just let it all out and let dear baby brother Kol make it all better."

"There is this girl and I am convinced that I am falling head over heals for her. The problem is I did something. Something unforgivable and once she finds out she'll never want to see me."

"Did this horrible thing that you did hurt her?" Kol asked his interest peaked.

"Oh yeah." Klaus didn't even hesitate to ask. The fact of the matter is it was probably one of the worst way that he could have hurt her. For the first time, and out of all of his bad acts he was ashamed at what he did.

"I still fail to see why she has two know." Kol picked up one of the darts and began playing around.

"Because there is someone else who knows who could use this information to their advantage and tell her to hurt me."

"Well in that case you already know what to do." When Klaus didn't respond Kol decided to be more direct. "He's a threat and how do you take care of threats."

Kol was brilliant. While Klaus couldn't kill Damon he did know of a way to neutralize him. His smile grew as a plan was forming in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

*** I have reviews about this story needing to be Beta, and I would simply like to put it out there if anyone was interested in being the Beta they could PM me.**

**Over the next several weeks Klaus and Caroline continued to see each other. Museums, movies, walks in the park, and the late night dinner we just a few of their activities. For Klaus the more time that he spent with Caroline the move he liked. Who wouldn't like Caroline? She was strong, beautiful, and full of light; my God did she have spunk. She was like no other girl that he had ever met. She challenged him, she was like the other girls who used sex to get with him. Klaus had no plans on letting her go. **

Kol was right, no matter how deplorable Klaus actions might have been he was doing everything to protect Caroline. Beside it was unlikely that she as ever going to find out what happened that night. As it were there were only six people on the who planet who knew the truth and he highly doubted that anyone of them were going to run to Caroline and tell her the truth. No his secret was safe; of that he was certain.

Of course Klaus was also enacting his plans for Damon. Who was Damon Salvatore to question or try to lay rules down with him? He was Klaus Mikealson and he would see whom he wanted whenever he wanted. There could one king and it was not going to be a Salvatore. Of course he would have to be very careful with how he handled things. Their alliance was tentative at best, and no matter how much he hated to admit it they need to make anymore enemies then they already had. No this would have to be subtle, and aimed directly at Damon so that he would not be able to run to his father and brother. Fortunately for Klaus he knew exactly what buttons to push.

Klaus let himself into the hotel room and watched the two occupants. Lying in the bed in a very intimate position were Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert Salvatore; the wife of Damon's beloved younger brother. Klaus cleared his throat and soon the two scatter to grab their clothes. Damon was the first to react.

Damon had a sheet wrapped around his lower half as Elena was fully wrapped in a blanket trying to hind herself behind him. It was a nice effort at trying to hide her identity, but a failed one. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Klaus?" He was livid, not the Klaus had interrupted them mind you no, but what he knew that this was doing to Elena.

"Damon." Klaus greeted him with a jovial expression. He had the smug smile on his face. "Long time no see mate."

"What do you want?" Damon got out between clenched teeth.

"I want to have a chat so why don't you tell Mrs. Salvatore to go into the bathroom for a few minutes while the two of us talk." Klaus looked at Elena as she peeked out from behind Damon. "Go on now love hope to it." Okay so maybe Klaus was enjoying this a little more then he should, but hey if hey these moments didn't come along that often.

Both men watched as Elena shamefully picked up her clothes and then locked herself in the bathroom. "She's gone what do you want?"

Klaus pull the chair from the desk and sat himself down. "I want you to stay out of my relationship with Caroline. I want you to swear that you will not try to meddle or tip her off as to who was responsible for the death of her husband. That's all." Klaus threw his hands up as if it was the simple and most obvious thing.

This angered and annoyed Damon to no end. "Seriously! This is all about Barbie?"

"Watch your mouth Damon." Now Klaus was angry.

"So what I no longer interfere and you don't tell Stefan about this. Why the hell would he believe you over his own brother?"

"I'm sure the video's and photo's that I have of the two of you from the last couple of weeks will be very convincing." Klaus took an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Those are copies. I still have the originals. Just think what this would do to Elena, or your father. Tell me how do you think he would react?" It was no secret the Gusippie favored Stefan and it was a sore spot for Damon. "Will it be worth it to ruin all of these lives?"

Damon looked at the picture and begrudgingly agreed to Klaus' terms. "Alright, alight. I'll stay out of it."

Klaus grin grew. "Excellent now please call Mrs. Salvatore back in here."

Damon gave Klaus a look clearly conveying his confusion at involving Elena anymore. Elena sat herself on the bed and kept her down refusing to meet Klaus' eye. She was ashamed , and rightful so. " Now I understand that you are very good friends with Caroline; am I correct?" Elena choked out a yes. "Now what I want from you is your support."

"I don't understand?" Elena quipped.

"Its very simple you are encourage Caroline in our relationship. That's all." Klaus knew that if things were going to go as planned he would need as many people from Caroline's life on his side as she could get. Once he got Elena he would move to Bill.

"And in return?" Elena was a dumb women, and she was well aware at how these things worked. Damon had angered Klaus and now Klaus was getting pay back. She was also aware that Klaus was going to want his pound of flesh from her as well.

"In return I won't go to your husband" Klaus dead panned. Truth was he despised women like Elena. They presented an image of goodness and purity while they did what they pleased and were damned who got hurt in the process. They were phoney and fake. Elena much like Damon agreed quickly. "Perfect!" Clearly pleased with the way things turned out Klaus left the very shell shocked couple.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline loved days likes these. Days where she felt normal and free. Today was going to be the day - the girls were going to meet up for their monthly lunch. Life had change so much for them, that daily lunches were no longer possible. Elena being a wife HAD HER devoted to her husband, and fulfilling her wife duties. Bonnie, a college friend, was just finishing medical school. Caroline, well, she had devoted her self to running as many charities as she could. Anything really to fill up her days. When she was Tyler's wife she had the duties of being a Lockwood; mostly she attended fancy dinners with Tyler and planed his lavish parties. Lately Carol Lockwood hadn't been seen in public - let alone in the mood to party for that matter.

The girls were quickly seated at a private table, and one of the most expensive bottles of wine was brought to them. Once their food was ordered they got right down to business. Girl Talk.

"Caroline tell us how things are going with Mr. England?" Bonnie was the first to talk. "I have no dating life and I need to live through the sex that you to are having," she joked taking another drink of her wine.

"I don't know. We see each other all the time, and have shared more then a few kisses, but that is it." Caroline shrugged while running her hands through her hair frustrated.

Caroline missed the way that Elena flinched at the mention of Klaus. "I wouldn't read to much into if I were you. I mean you lost your husband. He maybe trying to be respectful."

"I know, and that is part of the reason why I like him. But its confusing. I'm mean are we friends, or are we something more? Damn it a girl has needs." The three laughed at Caroline's outburst.

"Have you two talked about what you are?" That was Bonnie always the practical one. When it comes to problems, she faced them head on. She was fearless, and that was something that Caroline had always admired about her.

"No, I honestly didn't think that we needed to. I mean we spent a lot of time together, and we talk all the time. I just figured he was as in to me as much as I was into him," Caroline admitted. She hated to have these types of conversations. They were messy and uncomfortable. Plus, Caroline always figured if you had to ask then you already had your answer.

"I really wouldn't read to much into it. Klaus seems like a good guy." If Elena was going to have spent the majority of their lunch talking about Klaus then she was going to need more wine. Her drinking did not go unnoticed.

"Everything okay Elena?" Both Bonnie and Caroline asked at the same time.

"Everything is fine. So Bonnie what are we going to do about you?" Elena was desperate for a subject change.

"Hopefully once I graduate things will calm down a little I will actually be able to do normal things like eat, and sleep. I just don't think that I have time to devote to a guy right now."

"I have been saying it for years that we should set her up with Damon." Caroline poked at her food.

"Damon is so not the guy for Bonnie." Elena rolled her eyes. "He's wild and unpredictable." Of course Elena couldn't tell them the real reason that she didn't want the two together. "She needs someone who stable."

"Wild and unpredictable is exactly what I need." Bonnie gave Elena a look and laughed.

Later that night Caroline and Klaus had another date. This time Klaus was going to take her to see Shakespeare in the park. All night Caroline couldn't get the conversation she had with the girls out of her head. "Are you alright sweetheart?" The two of them sat on a blanket in the grass. Caroline was sitting in front of Klaus with her back to his chest, and his arms circling her stomach.

"I'm fine." Caroline offered a smile and the subject was dropped. She was in no rush to have the 'what are we' conversation.

"If you say so." That was it. His flippant attitude set Caroline off.

"I would like to go home now." Caroline stood with her hands on her hips.

Klaus was confused. He thought that they were having a nice time. Maybe she was on her period. Weren't all women crazy during that time. "What is wrong, is it that thing women go through? Because that would certainly explain why you were fine one minute and crazy now." Let it be known that you never ask a women if the reason she is acting crazy is because of her period. Scratch that. You never out right say a women is acting crazy or imply that she is crazy.

Caroline fixed Klaus with one of the coldest and hardest stares that Klaus had ever seen. A short while later they were in the car driving back to Caroline's. The silence and tension was thick, and it was suffocating Klaus. Caroline did not wait for Klaus to help her out of the car instead optioning to just walk herself to her door.

"Alright, what is it, love?" Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm before she went inside. "And don't say nothing because she have been acting strange all night."

Caroline heaved a sigh and chewed on her bottom lip before coming clean to Klaus. "Why won't you sleep with me?"

The question caught Klaus off guard. Never, ever, before had a women ever asked why he wouldn't sleep with her. "Pardon?"

"Its just that we have gone out a lot and normally couples by this point have taken their relationship to the next level." Caroline could not meet Klaus' eye.

Klaus opened and then promptly shut his mouth several times. He had no idea how he was suppose to respond, but he knew that he needed to come up with something. "You know what forget I said anything." Caroline was embarrassed and tried to run into her house.

Klaus had other ideas. He took her by the hand and spun her around to him capturing her lips with his. He backed her up against her door as her hands tugged at his hair. Klaus' hands found there way to Caroline's chest, and Caroline moaned into his mouth. The two were engaging in a hot and heavy make out session. Klaus was the one to come to his senses first.  
"I have done nothing but think of you night and day see the first time I saw you." Klaus continued his speech through heavy eyes while the two of the rested their foreheads on each others. "The things that I have thought of doing to you are to shameful to admit. So as to answer your question Caroline: yes I want to sleep with you. I just didn't want to be that guy. The guy that used and took advantage of you."

Caroline pulled Klaus down to her and captured his lips once more. "Use me. Do whatever you want with me."

Klaus gave a husky laugh. "Do not tempt me love. Our first encounter is not going to be in front of the door to your parents house, or in their house for that matter. When I take you I want to be able to take my time. Make love to you the way that you deserve; nice and slow filled with passion."

Caroline pouted but accepted Klaus' terms. "I was going to ask you this anyway, but I think now is more appropriate. My family will be hosting a ball in a few weeks. I would really like it if you attended with me and helped host?"

Caroline gave Klaus one last smile for the night. "I'd love to." With that the two finally parted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Caroline, would you please come into the foyer? You have a package. Correct that - several packages." Liz spoke through the intercom.

Caroline entered the room confused. She did not remember ordering anything. "Mom I didn't order anything."

"Well there is a card, so maybe someone sent you something." Liz handed Caroline the card as she anxiously awaited her daughter to open the package.

Caroline knew who the packages were from as soon as she saw the writing: Klaus. Caroline carefully open the envelope to read its contents.

"Love, here is a dress and some accessories to wear tonight that I am sure are as equal stunning as you. I will be by to pick you up at seven. Love Klaus"

Inside the first package was a blue dress with a jeweled bodice. The dress was blue layered over green fabric, and had blue tulle for sleeves. The dress was next pack contained shoes that resembled glass slippers but instead of glass the shoes and jewels placed around them. It was the last package that truly took Caroline's breath away. It contained a diamond bracelet with matching earrings. They were gorgeous. Everything he gave her was fabulous. His intent was clear: she was his princess.

"That boy is in love with you, Caroline." Liz commented. "Any man can give a girl jewelry, but one that takes the time and care to buy her a dress truly loves her."

Caroline never heard what her mother said. She had a ball to get ready for.

Mikealson Mansion

Klaus smiled as looked down at the text that he received from Caroline thanking him for the gifts. Her use of emoticons instead of words putting the smile on his face.

"I take it everything is set for tonight?" Mikeal asked bring his son out of his thoughts.

"I shall be collecting her around seven. I plan on having her help host." Klaus poured the his father a drink.

"I'm proud of you son. Thats very smart. It's marks her as yours, and sends a message to the right people. Very smart indeed." Mikeal looked at his son with admiration. His choice of hire was impressing more and more.

"How's mother doing?" Esther Mikealson was not fond of the life that her husband lead and was even less fond of her sons joining their father's business. She was the driving force that had prevented both Finn and Elijah from taking their rightful places. She was not having the same luck with Niklaus.

"Resigning herself to what is going to happen tonight." Mikeal simply loved his wife too much to allow her to divorce him, and he was certainly not going to allow her to take his children from him. It is for these reason that the couple stayed married. Esther was a smart woman and she knew that Mikeal was simply too powerful, so she stayed. "One more thing. I plan on introducing your sister to the eldest Salvatore. I expect your support."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Damon was the last person in the whole world he would want with his sister. "Damon, really? You know that he is screwing his own brothers wife?"

"Yes, well, nobody is perfect. However, a match between the two would cement our connection and we would become the most powerful family. Perhaps you could enlist Caroline to help? She seems to know the boy really well."

"I don't want him anywhere near her." Klaus growled out.

"Careful one would think you were jealous and cared for the girl." To Mikeal it made no difference how his son felt.

"And what if I am? What if I do love her?" All his life he heard one consistent saying. Love is a weakness. And he believed in those words. Except with Caroline his perception changed. From that first time he saw her.

"Love her, don't love her - makes no difference to me. Just don't lose sight of what we're after." With that Mikeal took his leave and left his son with his thoughts.

Klaus arrived to pick Caroline up at seven on the dot. She was finishing putting her jewelry on when one of the maids went to retrieve her. She took Klaus' breath away as she made her way down the stairs. "Good evening." He reached for her hand a kissed it. Klaus look dashing in his tux and gloved hands. Like a true prince right out of a fairytale. "You look enchanting."

"Hi." Caroline replied lamely. She felt like a teenager going on a first date as her parents looked at the exchange between the two.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forbes I hope that we will see you later and that we can spend sometime together." Klaus held his arm out for Caroline and she slipped her own arm through his.

Caroline and Klaus arrived back at the mansion just before the guest arrived. Caroline stood by Klaus side and helped him welcome the guest as they arrived. She also got to meet his mother, whom she found to be very strange. For starters she was already drunk by the time they had gotten back, and the way she spoke to Caroline was down right odd. "So this is her." Were the first words that Esther had said to her. Caroline didn't try to talk to her anymore.

"Welcome! We would like to thank you for accepting our invitation and attending our humble gathering. Before we begin tonight's festivities we would like to start with a centuries old waltz." Elijah watched as the couples quickly paired up.

The night was magical and Caroline was enjoying herself as Klaus spun her around the dance floor. The pair were inseparable throughout the night. Klaus took great lengths to introduce Caroline to everyone he talked and he followed her whenever she saw someone that she knew.

"She plays the part of pretty little hostest beautifully." Hayley snapped from behind Klaus.

Klaus had gone to the bar to get two glasses of champagne. "How did you get in here? Crashing the party is low even for someone like you." Klaus didn't even bother to turn around.

Hayely huffed at Klaus' comment. Soon they would all see that she was not the trash that everyone thought her family to be. "I happen to be here as someone's date."

"The pay by the hour kind?" This time Klaus did turn towards her.

"I'm not here to get into a petty squable. I just came by to wish you and Caroline good luck, and to see that I hope she enjoys her night." With that Hayley left Klaus smirking. If things worked out the way she wanted them to this was going to be one of the last nights of happiness Caroline had.

Klaus was no fool. Hayley was threatening Caroline. Even without using the words the intent was clear. Physical violence was out of the question. The Jenkins family simply didn't have the muscle to make a move against Forbes like that. Hurting Bill's daughter would mean an all out war, one that they would easily win. This was going to be Caroline's own special torture, and Klaus was hell bent on figuring it out.

Klaus made his way back over to Caroline. He watched with a smile on his face as she laughed with her friends. "Here you go, love." He handed her the glass then the two of them clinked glasses.

"Klaus I want you to meet my friend Bonnie." Klaus shook hands with the girl Caroline motioned towards.

"Its a pleasure to meet any friend of Caroline's."

"He's a real charmer Care. We were just telling Caroline how much we love her dress. She looks stunning. You have good taste." Bonnie complimented Klaus.

"I assure that it is Caroline that makes the dress look so beautiful not the other way around." Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist. "If you ladies don't mind I would like steal Caroline away."

Once the two were in a private room Klaus pulled Caroline flat against him and captured her lips with his. He had been dying to kiss her all night. "I was think that we could skip out of here and go back to my place. You could spend the night." Klaus looked Caroline in the eye to try and gage her reaction.

Caroline was no virgin. If she went back to his place they were going to sleep together. "I would love that."


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus and Caroline couldn't keep their hands off each other once they got into the limo, their display became so steamy that the driver had to put the partition up. By the time they had made it to Klaus' place Caroline had managed to remove Klaus' bow tie, waist coat, and jacket. Caroline's once perfectly styled hair was now a mess, and the couple had to take a moment to compose themselves before getting out.

Caroline was not surprise to find that Klaus lives in one of the most expensive buildings in the city. She was surprise to find that he lived in the penthouse. Unfortunately the couple had to refrain from touching each other the long elevator up to Klaus' place.

"So I should probably give you the grand tour." Klaus took Caroline by the hand and began to lead her around his place. "This is the living room." The room was exactly as one would expect it. It had two black leather couches, two mahgoney end tables, and a matching entertainment center. Next was the dinning room. "I barely use this room. Actually I've never used this room." The room had a very impressive looking table accompanied by a closet filled with expensive looking china. The table had a lace runner straight down the middle with five candles evenly spaced apart. Attached to the dinning room was the kitchen with the top of the line appliances.

The next room really caught Caroline's attention it was the game room. The room had four leather reclining chairs, a TV that encompassed the whole wall, and every game system imaginable. "Boys and their toys." Caroline commented to herself rolling her eyes giggling.

Klaus then showed her the bathroom, and two guest rooms. The last stop on their tour was Klaus' bedroom. "And this is my room." The room was exactly how Caroline pictured it. The biggest piece of furniture in the room was the bed. The bed was a four poster, king size and adorned with navy blue silk sheets. There were two night stands on either side, and a chest at the foot of it. Klaus had a TV on the wall directly across from the bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. There was also a private connecting bathroom and large walk-in closet.

Caroline took her time walking into the room taking in everything that she was seeing."Your view is amazing." Caroline stated from the window in Klaus' bedroom that over looked the park.

"Not as amazing as what I am looking." Klaus came up behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her. First placing a soft kiss in her hair and then moving down until he was nuzzling her neck. Caroline leaned back further into him. He was simply too good at what he was doing, and he was making her head spin.

Caroline shivered as Klaus continued to map her skin with his mouth. It was not the type of shiver one would get from cold or fear. This was the type of shiver one felt when everyone of their nerves were set on fire. Every part of her body that Klaus' mouth touched sent Caroline into pure ecstasy. A moan escaped her mouth, encouraging Klaus to continue.

At a painfully slow rate, Klaus began to unbutton Caroline dress replacing each button with a kiss until her dress was in a pool at her feet. "Glorious." Klaus breathed before his lips captured Caroline's again. He began to lead them over to the bed taking off the remainder of his clothes in the process.

Once they were on the bed the pair continued on with their heavy make out session. Things were going further and further, almost to the point of no return. Luckily Klaus had the presents of mind to stop. "Caroline, love. If we don't stop soon I won't be able to." Klaus took turns placing kisses on each one of Caroline's knuckles. "I don't want you to think that we have to sleep together. I am perfectly fine with holding you all night."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" That one question was all the permission Klaus needed.

Klaus reached over to one of the bed side tables and took out a condom. Caroline held Klaus' head in her hands and placed soft kisses all over his face as he put it on. She was really doing this, about to make love to a man that was not her husband. Klaus must have sensed her uneasiness because he kissed her softly one more time before the passion took over.

Caroline woke up the next wrapped in Klaus' arms. She smiled as she remembered what had happen the night before and snuggled further into Klaus' well formed chest. "Good morning love." Klaus greeted her placing a kiss on her nose. It was the sweetest good morning greeting that she had ever received. "How are you feeling?" Klaus voiced his concern.

"Okay... more then okay." Caroline reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "You have stubble." She commented giggling when it scratched her chin.

"OH, does this bother you?" Klaus continued their play by rubbing his stubble all over her face, and then flipping them over so that Caroline was underneath where he continued to rub his face on her neck and shoulder making her squeal.

"Klaus! That tickles." Caroline was barely able to get out through her laughter. "Klaus please." Caroline tried one more time.

Klaus took the play further by grabbing Caroline hands inwrapping them in his own raising them above her head. "Make me." He breathed in her arm causing her whole body to vibrate.

Caroline did the only thing that she could think of and took Klaus' lips between her own gently nibbling on his body lip alternating between biting and sucking.

A moan escaped Klaus' mouth as he rolled them over again placing Caroline on top of him. "What am I going to you?"

"I have an idea or two." Caroline bent down placing both her hands on either side of Klaus' head.

Klaus and Caroline spent the majority of the day in Klaus' bed only leaving when Klaus had food brought in. It was one of the best days that either of them ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thats weird." Caroline mused to no one in particular. Caroline and Liz were out doing a little shopping; Liz had insisted that the two of the needed some mother daughter time. Caroline didn't fight her much on it, truth was she needed her mom.

'What's weird, sweetie?" Liz was had just ask a sales clark to go and get her a pair of shoes.

"Carol left me a message she wants to meet at her house at three." Caroline couldn't imagine what the women had wanted.

"You must go. That poor woman must be so lonely. I bet that she wants you to come and talk about your memories of Tyler." Caroline thought of her mothers words and the more she considered them, the more she thought that she was probably right.

Caroline agreed to the meeting with Carol and made her way to the old Lockwood mansion. She was curious why the woman had gotten in contact with her after all these months. After Tyler's death she had tried to stay in touch with Carol but the woman seemed to be uninterested in having a relationship with her anymore. Looking back on it, Carol actually seemed a little mad at her. It was as if she blamed her for Tyler's death. No matter, maybe the woman had gotten over her grief.

Caroline was escorted to what she remembered was Carol's favorite tea room. She was, however, surprised to find that Carol was not alone. Hayley was seated next to her.

"Caroline com have a seat." Carol patted the space next to her. She was smiling beaming almost. This did not offer Caroline much comfort. "I don't know if you know Hayley..."

Caroline didn't give Carol time to finish her introduction. "Let me stop you Carol. I am well aware of who Hayley is. She was Tyler's whore. What I am unclear on is why she is here, or why you called the two of us here together?"

"Caroline I know what you must think of me...," Hayley tried to address Caroline.

"No, you have no idea what I think of you because whore doesn't begin to cover it." Caroline smirked. "Although, calling you a whore does feel good."

Carol had enough of the childish banter. They had much more important matters to discuss. "Enough! Hayley, I mean we, have something to discuss with you, Caroline." When Caroline didn't respond Carol took that as he cue to continue. "I realize that this is not going to be the easiest thing for you to hear and the news maybe unwelcome to you, but I would really like for you to try ad have an open mind. "

Caroline's interest was certainly peaked. "Go Carol."

"Hayley's pregnant!" Carol gushed. Caroline took a quick look at Hayley and saw the smirk on her face. "Just think Caroline we have a piece of Tyler back, and I think we should be grateful.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth several times. What does one say when they find out that their murdered husband's mistress is pregnant with his child? "I know that this is a shock for you, and I am sympathetic to the pain it might be causing you but we need to look at the positive side. We now have a piece of Tyler back."

Caroline tried to squash the all the emotions that she as feeling. "I am not sure what you expected to happen here Carol. Did you expect that I would welcome Hayley and help her with his child? I've got to say that if you did, you are out of your mind."

"Caroline, you have responsibilities to this child." Carol deadpanned. Her tone of voice was hard and stern leaving no room for interpretation. She had expected Caroline to fall in line.

"I don't owe her anything." Okay she was going to go with anger. Anger was good. Anger was safe.

"Caroline, you inherited everything that was Tyler's. You now need to be the one to make sure that this child has the life that Tyler would have provided him."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. "Of course this would be about the money. Well let me tell you that ** is not going to get one cent - Tyler's baby or not. She wants her child to have a comfortable she can go out and make the money on her back. I'm gonna venture a guess that she is good at that."

Caroline ran out of the house and straight to her car ignoring the cries of Carol. Once she was away from the property she let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew that Tyler had an affair, but she never expected that it produced a child. The child she never got to give Tyler. Through her tear filled haze she called the one person that she knew would be there for her.

Klaus was busy 'working'. He was in an undisclosed shipping containor as he watched several of his men tortour and kill three others. This was to be a message; pieces sent to their families as a warning never to go against them again. The blood and the screams no longer bothered Klaus. He now saw them as a cost of doing business. "Hello sweetheart ." Klaus smiled when he saw that it was Caroline calling. He was not smiling however when he heard her voice. "Whats happened? Are you crying?"

"Carol, and Hayley. I really need to see you." A car passed by her honking at her alerting Klaus that she was driving.

"I'm working right now, sweetheart, but I want you to pull over and I am going to send someone to pick you and take you to my apartment." Caroline began to protest that she could drive herself to the apartment but that was quickly dismissed by Klaus. "No, no arguing. You are by the Lockwood's I take it. My driver will be then in an hour. Do not drive."

True to his word Klaus sent a car for her with two drivers. One to drive her to Klaus and the other to drive to take her car back to her parents'. "Are you Miss Caroline? I'm Merciles. Klaus sent me to pick you up." All Caroline could do was nod as she entered the car.

"Yes, I'm Caroline." Caroline didn't even know how tightly she has holding on the steering wheel until she went to remove her hands. "What about my car?"

Merciles, by this time had Caroline by the arm escorting her to the limo. "Don't you worry about that. Brady here is gonna take care of it." Caroline didn't even notice that there was another man until his name was mentioned she was still in a state of shock.

Merciles was trained to do a lot of things, but one thing that he was not trained to do is deal with a hysterical women.

"Hayely is pregnant with Tyler's baby." Caroline sobbed into Klaus shirt.

Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him by placing a hand on the back of her head while his other arm rubbed her make hoping to sooth her. He mumbled to himself as the young women cried. "Would you like a drink? I'm gonna get you a drink."

"The worst part was Carol. She didn't even care that this was hurting me. All she cared about was the money." Caroline took the drink that Klaus had offered her. She drink the liquid in one drink hoping that the offending liquid would burn away her sorrow as it was burning at her throat.

"Slowly love, that bourbon it tends to be on the strong side." Klaus filled her tumbler again, and a sip of his own.

"I shouldn't even be crying to you." Caroline hiccuped through her tears.

"I want you to come to me. I am happy, as horrible as this situation is, that I was the first one that you called." Klaus kissed the top of Caroline's head softly in an attempt to offer her comfort.

Klaus laid down on the couch and pulled Caroline down with him. For awhile he just held her her as she cried allowing her to get it all out. He would deal with that abhorrent Lockwood women later, and he would plan something special for Haley. He was nearly convinced that Caroline had cried herself to sleep before he heard her speak softly.

"I'm jealous of her." Caroline got out barely above a whisper. If Klaus hadn't been holding her so close he was certain he wouldn't have heard her.

"Why because Tyler loved her?" Klaus was seething with anger on the inside, but was able to contain as to now show it to Caroline.

"No, because she's having a baby." Caroline squeezed her eyes tighter as fresh tears fell.

Klaus was relieved at Caroline's confession. "If you want a baby I can give you one right now. Come now take off your cloths." Klaus attempted at humor, and it worked because Caroline smiled and laughed threw her tears.

Caroline laughed at Klaus' antics. It was the first time she laughed or smiled in hours. "I knew about the affair." Caroline confessed the only other person who knew that secret was Elena. "The night he was murder we fought about it. I was going to leave him, but he swore that he had ended it, and that he was so sorry that he hurt me. He promised that it would never happen again. We decided to start trying to have a baby that night." Caroline's voice was hallow as she spoke to Klaus.

Klaus was unsure how to react. On the one hand her felt guilty, he didn't realize what they actually stole from Caroline that night, but on the other hand he was elated that she was going to be having his baby, and not Tyler's, only Caroline didn't know it yet. Klaus maneuvered them gently so that Caroline was lying underneath him. He started by placing feather light genteel kisses all over her face, and then moved to her neck. Soon they were both rid of their cloths, and Klaus had hooked Caroline's leg over his hip. "I wasn't joking. I really will give you a baby."

When Caroline woke she was alone on the couch the only light was being provided by the fire place.

Klaus had pulled himself away from Caroline and made his way to his study. He needed to fill his father in on what he had learned. "She's pregnant." Klaus stated simply.

For a moment Mikeal's breath stop as he thought that it was his son telling him that he had gotten Caroline pregnant. "Hayley told Caroline today that she is pregnant and the baby's Tyler's. What do we do now?"

Mikeal was smiling on the other end of the phone. Haley unwittingly just provided him with everything he needed to make a move on Bill. This news was going to push Bill to find a match for Caroline, and luckily he had his favorite son to fill that position. "Now I go to Bill, and you keep on doing what you are doing with the girl."

"I don't want her hurt." Klaus was admitted about Caroline remaining safe, and more importantly that she never learn their dirty secret. "She is to never know."

"Of course not. Now get back to her, and leave everything to me." The two men hung up.

Caroline woke to find Klaus no longer with her. She wasn't sure how long they had slept for but it was dark out now, casting an eerie glow from the fire place around the room. She didn't even bother putting her clothes back on opting to simply wrap the blanket around herself as she searched for Klaus. Caroline heard a voice, not words, mind you, just the murmur of someone talking, and followed it. Caroline was about to enter Klaus' study when he startled her by opening the door first. "There's my girl."

Caroline gasp and took a step back. "You startled me. Who were you talking to?"

"My father about business. Now what are you doing up and about? I am not done ravishing you." With that Klaus picked Caroline up bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

52 minutes ago


End file.
